


There Is No Such Thing As Relentless Hate Except In Love

by Creepikat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character(s), Rare Pairings, crack ships, old fanfic I translated, tiny os
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore hate many, many things and Terry is among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Such Thing As Relentless Hate Except In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ooooooold fanfic I wrote years ago and I finally decided to translate it from french (native language) to english and post it here. Hope the crack ship will please some of you and the cheese of this little OS smother you to death <3

Theodore Nott hated a lot of things.

He hated his house. He knew himself destined to Slytherin, he was gifted with all the cunning and intelligence needed to be here, yet he couldn't support the puerility of his housemates who thought that being a Slytherin rhymed with bullying and harassing the other Houses. Pure waste of time from Theodore's point of view. He didn't especially liked Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs but he didn't see any interest in provoking them.

He hated his classes. Theodore was a gifted person, these lessons were way under his own level but since skipping a grade wasn't a thing at Hogwarts, he had resolved himself to spend seven years faking his interest toward his professors teaching.

He hated Snape. A lot were surprised by the hostility Theodore showed in presence of the head of his house. After all this one was well-known for favorising his students and the few times he caught him sneaking in the corridors in the middle of the night, he absolutely didn't object. And it was exactly for this that Theodore despised him. This ridiculous favoritism shamed him, he was maybe a Slytherin yet he had a code of honour and equality he tried to follow scrupulously for the sake of his own dignity. Snape's manigances affected furiously his pride.

He hated parties, celebrations and holidays. With a special mention for Christmas that he judged sickeningly too full of kind feelings and cheesy songs. Valentine's day didn't make him any more enthusiastic. He never had anyone to share the euphoria of this time with, but he didn't complain about it. Hogwart's girls were all so...Vains, stupids, superficials and even worst...The rare who deserved his attention – except for the Ravenclaws though they weren't always clever, look at Marietta Edgecombe – were reduced to the number of two : Hermione Granger – the only one who could reach his scolar level – and Daphne Greengrass. The later being one of the rare students he could support and consider a friend.

Because he hated almost the entirety of his House. Beginning with Draco Malfoy, this peroxide idiot too full of himself. Crabe and Goyle weren't better, Marcus Flint was nothing but a brute and Pansy Parkinson a bird-brained girl who had nothing better to do except crawling at Malfoy's feet. His sole friend was indeed Daphne Greengrass with whom he spend most of his time studying and mocking their fellow students. There was Blaise Zabini too, a tall dark-skinned guy with a quiet and amiable personnality, his usual partner in potions. But the rest of Hogwart's populace could go take a hike and forget about him.

He hated too spicy meals, drizzle, travelling in the boat on the lake, owls gifted with an awful coordination, the smoke who never missed to smother him in every divination's class, Honeyduke's sweets, butterbeer, nifflers,...

And to conclude he hated people who loved everything.

So he hated Terry Boot. Terry Boot who proudly claimed his affiliation to Ravenclaw. Terry Boot who was delighted by every new lesson, every new spell, every new potion like if it was the very last wonder of the world. Terry Boot who even tried to be nice with Snape by offering him chocolates at Christmas, like to the rest of the professors. Terry Boot signed himself up in the choir only to hum silly christmas carols at Hogsmeade. Terry Boot who spent every Valentine's day alone but kept on offering gift to each one of his friend and to wear pink, pink, pink...Terry Boot who appreciated or strived to appreciate, every student from every house. Terry Boot who was appreciated by every student of every house. Or at least the one who didn't couldn't dare to bother him, Terry's friends being numerous and their reprisals surely frightening. Terry Boot who adored every dish proposed to him, ran under the rain while humming a famous muggle song named « Singin' in the rain », dived in the lake's fresh waters at the first signs of summer, showered ever creature he met with an endless amount of love, relished the encents who burnt in Trelawney's classroom, sucked on pumpkin pasties and sugar quills permanently, tasted his butterbeers with infinite gusto...

Terry Boot that he hated for all these little things who composed him and made him so likable in everyone's eyes. He hated him because he represented a lot of things that he despised, everything he considered as futile or puerile. He hated him because he never ceased to consider Theodore as some exceptional when everyone usually avoided him. He also hated Terry because he seemed to find every single person exceptional and Theodore would have liked to be the only one worthy of this title. He hated him because when he was around he suddenly became as stupid as all these people he judged pathetic with their annoying displays of affection and their feeling who blurred their rationnality. He hated Terry and his big blue eyes full of joy, his smiles who made him blush for no logical reasons, his giggles who made him grin helplessly and their melody who echoed in his head all day long like a soothing lullaby.

Yes Theodore hated Terry because he was his opposite and and he elicited in him reactions who brought shame upon him. He hated him because he tried to know him better, to learn more about him until he could read him like an open book. He hated him because he talked to him like if they were lifelong friends. He hated him because he held his hand without seeming to feel any discomfortnor any fear and by this gesture he woken up a crowd of wild and uncontrollable emotions in Theodore.

He hated Terry it was undeniable. The why was he kissing him now, on this platform in King's Cross beside the Hogwart Express, like if his life depended of it ?


End file.
